The invention relates to a method and a device for the destination guidance assistance of a vehicle driver, to whom instructions are issued, which are derived from a comparison of a route predetermined by route guide points and of vehicle positions determined in each case.
Destination guidance systems lead the vehicle driver actively to his selected destination. For this purpose, the vehicle driver is given situation-dependent information on the route segment which still remains. This information is based, as a rule, on the current position of the vehicle, which is determined for example, via a satellite navigation system, and on additional information, such as direction, speed, change of direction, etc. From these particulars, instructions, such as, for example, "turn off to the right after 100 meters, can be issued to the vehicle driver as a result of the comparison with the entered or predetermined route. If the vehicle driver does not follow the instructions or, for example, turns off the required course without any instruction, a so-called "false trip" occurs.
Recognition of whether a false trip has occurred, on the one hand, is in any case necessary for the vehicle driver's information and, on the other hand, is required in order, if appropriate, to calculate a new route to the destination. False trips of this kind can be recognized from the fact that, for example, the current position of the vehicle deviates from the predetermined route by more than a predetermined tolerance or that a predetermined direction change angle is not adhered to when the vehicle turns off. However, devices for determining the position and for measuring a direction change angle and other variables describing the actual route fundamentally have measuring errors. As a result of a threshold value comparison of these variables, information reduction, in which only the statement "deviation" or "no deviation" remains, is carried out for display or for further evaluation.